


Whiskey-Flavoured Kisses

by queerlyobscure (softestpunk)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, F/F, Fem!Cas, fem!dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-21
Updated: 2014-02-21
Packaged: 2018-01-13 06:46:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1216534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/queerlyobscure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt:</p>
<p>Dean goes down on cas like she’s starved. Keeps getting interrupted because cas needs to be kissed. Right then. Cas loves the taste of herself. Especially when mixed with dean’s whiskey flavored kisses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whiskey-Flavoured Kisses

Cas tastes amazing. 90% of Dean’s thought process is occupied by this irrefutable fact while she goes down on her. The other 10% is split between getting off on the way Cas mewls and squirms and tightens her thighs around Dean’s head, and focusing on the way Cas keeps tugging her hair to get her attention, drag her back up her body and lick into her mouth.

Dean laughs against Cas’ thigh and kisses it wetly as the latter happens again, then crawls her way up the couch and Cas’ body to let her taste herself, and Dean, and the two glasses of whiskey she’d had before burying her face between Cas’ legs. Cas purrs into Dean’s mouth and licks at her palate like an eager kitten, rocking her hips against Dean demandingly at the same time.

"I’ve only got one mouth." Dean giggles between kisses, reaching out to play with Cas’ curls. "You gotta pick where you want it."

Cas makes an unhappy noise, like Dean’s being unreasonable by not just choosing to grow an extra tongue so she wouldn’t have to choose between kissing and being eaten out. “Get me off first,” she orders after a thoughtful pause.

Dean laughs again at the total lack of tact and wriggles back down the couch happily, nuzzling the folds of Cas’ neat little cunt, just for a second, before diving in with her tongue again. Cas’ fingertips tense and relax against the top of her skull, an unintentional free head massage acting as an unnecessary reward.

If she was allowed, Dean would do this for hours at a time. Cas is impatient, though, and won’t be taught to just enjoy it. It’s a feature of her personality, the need for instant gratification, so Dean never argues with her.

Besides, Cas is more than happy to slow it down when their positions are reversed and is freakishly attentive to detail, so it’s not like she totally misses out on stopping to smell the roses.

The accidental comparison makes Dean snort, and she has to pull away and rest her cheek against Cas’ thigh while she laughs. Cas’ eyes are already sparkling with amusement when she looks up at her.

"What?"

"I might’ve just compared you to a rose in my head."

"That’s sweet, though." Cas lights up like it’s the best compliment she’s ever had. Dean feels for a moment as though her heart has literally, physically melted. The force of the love she feels for this strange, alien creature actually  _hurts_.

She swallows down the feeling and kisses Cas’ tummy. “‘m glad you think so.”

Cas makes a tiny, needy noise and tugs on Dean’s hair again to pull her in for another kiss. At this rate they’re never gonna finish, but Dean can’t really claim that she minds.


End file.
